


Thomas Barrow: Time Traveler

by Phantom_Wolf



Category: Downton Abbey, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, Immortality, M/M, Mentions the Doctor, Servants, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Vortex Manipulator, Weeping Angels - Freeform, empty child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Wolf/pseuds/Phantom_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is very wrong with Downton Abbey's under-butler. It was Bates who noticed it first. Thomas had his glove off, hand free. There was no bullet hole. No scar of any kind. It was if Thomas had never been injured. The entire house starts to notice how every little injury is gone within hours, if not minutes. How Thomas seems to know things before they happen. The upstairs and downstairs both try to wave it off as their imaginations, but when Thomas dies and comes back to life in front of them. . . They can't ignore it anymore.</p>
<p>Thomas and Jack Harkness have to protect everyone from two deadly foes. All the while, Jack is trying to ask Thomas something very important.</p>
<p>Immortal!Thomas<br/>Immortal!Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was early morning when Bates walked into the servant's dining area. It was empty except for Thomas Barrow. Ever since Mathew Crawley died, Thomas had been on a hairpin trigger. Any mention of Mathew angered the under-butler, either sending him into a rant or into complete quietness. Mrs. Hughes and Carson agreed to let the young man have a little leeway, for there were many kinds of way to grieve.

 

Thomas's way was to be angry and distant. Which is why Bates was here. Nearly five months had passed, and Thomas's anger was no better. Jimmy had told him that Barrow was always the first to the dining table in the mornings. That he was even up and about before Mrs. Patmore and Mr. Carson awoke.

 

Almost everyone downstairs had tried talking to Thomas, but it was no use. Now it was Bates's turn. John stepped into the room, but froze at what he saw. Thomas sat at the wooden table, staring at his hand. His glove was off, held in the other hand.

 

Barrow's hand was. . . markless. There was no scar. No indentation from the bullet that had ripped a hole in the man's hand. Bates may have only seen his hand once before, but the scar was impossible not to see.

 

And now it was gone.

 

Thomas traced the palm of his hand gently, mystified by the missing scar.

 

"Mr. Barrow?"

 

Thomas stood suddenly, quickly hiding his hand in his pocket. The man glared at John, surprise, fear, and anger on his face.

 

"Don't you know not to sneak up on someone?!"

 

Thomas snarled at him and stormed out of the room, leaving Bates standing there in confusion.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jimmy stepped outside, eyes quickly finding them man he was looking for.

 

"Thomas!"

 

Thomas started, looking over at Jimmy, a cigarette hanging from his lips. Thomas suddenly hissed and dropped the match he was holding.

 

"Sorry! Are you ok? Let me see."

 

Jimmy grabbed Thomas's hand, looking at his swollen red fingers. James frowned and started to lead Thomas inside.

 

"Come on, Mrs. Hughes can fix ya up."

 

"Jimmy, I'm fine."

 

James ignored him and pulled him inside.

 

"Mrs. Hughes!"

 

Mrs. Hughes looked up from the table, where Ivy was setting up the dinner for the servants.

 

"Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Barrow burned his hand."

 

Mrs. Hughes clucked and held out her hand.

 

"Well, let me see it."

 

James passed Thomas's hand over as if Thomas wasn't able to himself.

 

"Honestly, Mrs. Hughes. I'm fine."

 

Mrs. Hughes looked at the under-butler's fingers. They were uninjured. No burn or puffiness. Jimmy grabbed Thomas's hand and looked at his fingers in confusion. Thomas pulled his hand away and sighed.

 

"I told you, I'm fine."

 

"But-but you. . . !"

 

Thomas walked back outside to smoke.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Charles Carson looked up from his morning tea as Mrs. Hughes answered the servant's door. Thomas had said he was going out with a friend on his free day today, but he assumed he'd meet the friend out. Not here. There stood a young man in a blue military greatcoat. The uniform was not British, and Carson could not place it. The man smiled brightly at Mrs. Hughes. Carson frowned.

 

"Hello, how may I help you?"

 

"Hi. My name's Jack, I'm here for Thomas."

 

The American, Jack, shook Mrs. Hughes's hand.

 

"Oh, well come on in."

 

She stepped aside as the young man walked in. Most of the staff was looking at him. Jack smiled nervously.

 

"Uh. . . is there something on my face?"

 

Alfred, Ivy, Jimmy, and Daisy openly stared at the man while Carson, Bates, and Anna tried to look less open about their watching. Mrs. Hughes smiled and patted the man on the arm.

 

"No, no. It's just that everyone is a bit curious. Nobody has ever come here for Thomas. He usually meets up with people out of the Abbey."

 

Jack frowned as he scratched his chin.

 

"Oh."

 

Everyone stood around awkwardly. Carson sighed inwardly.

 

"Alfred, why don't you go and tell Thomas that Mr. . . "

 

"Captain Harkness"

 

"Excuse me, Captain Harkness is here for him."

 

Alfred looked like he was about to complain, but quickly thought better of it. Alfred left the room quickly to fetch Mr. Barrow. Daisy cleared her throat, gaining the Captain's attention

 

"So, Captain Harkness. . . are you and Thomas friends. . . or are you and Thomas. . . _friends_?"

 

"Mrs. Mason!"

 

Carson was shocked that she would ask such a thing. Not only was it impolite to ask such private things, but Thomas could be in serious trouble if he was found out. Daisy lowered her head in apology. Jack just looked around at all of them before laughing slightly.

 

"I'm guessing it's more of an open secret here, at least in the house?"

 

Carson raised an eyebrow. Was this man actually. . .

 

"I guess you could say Thomas and I are a little more than. . . friends."

 

Daisy and Ivy giggled while Jimmy looked a little worried. Ivy turned to the Captain.

 

"So you two are lovers?"

 

Mr. Carson slammed his hands on the table and stood up. Everyone who was sitting stood up as well.

 

"Ms. Stuart! That is beyond inappropriate! If you and Daisy continue with this, you will be punished!"

 

Daisy and Ivy quieted, trying to hide their smiles.

 

"It's alright, I don't mind."

 

Jack Harkness smiled again. This man was already getting on Carson's nerves.

 

"Yeah, Thomas and I are together."

 

The man leaned forward in a stage whispered; hand over one side of his mouth.

 

"Just between us-"

 

"Jack!"

 

Jack stopped short. Thomas stood in the doorway, arms behind his back and head high.

 

"Captain Harkness, if you continue with that-"

 

Jack raised his hands in surrender. Thomas marched past the American and out the door. Jack followed behind him, smirking.

 

Carson had a bad feeling. There was something off about Captain Jack Harkness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was mid morning and the servants had just finished clearing the upstairs breakfast and were about to start on their daily chores. Maids scurried about, dirty linens for the wash and fresh ones for upstairs. Mr. Carson and Thomas were about to head to the cupboard to take inventory. It was one of the many things Thomas had to shadow Mr. Carson for. Training for eventually becoming a butler.

 

A young maid who was about to scurry up the stairs backpedaled, eyes wide in confusion and slight fear. Lady Mary descended the stairs, the purple dress standing out amongst the black and white of everyone's uniforms. Anyone who was sitting immediately jumped to their feet. Mr. Carson bowed slightly.

 

"Milady"

 

Mary looked at Carson before her eyes wandered and found Thomas. Mary strode up to Thomas, pulled back her hand, and slapped him across the face. Shock spread out amongst the staff, and even Lady Mary seemed shocked by her own actions. The only one who looked calm was Thomas. A red hand print was on his cheek, head turned by the impact, but he did not move. He looked back at Mary silently, waiting. Mr. Carson shook himself inwardly.

 

"Milady. . . is there something wrong?"

 

Mary bit her lip as tears started to form in her eyes.

 

"Yes! There is something wrong, and it's him! It slipped my mind at the time, but I remember now."

 

Lady Mary pointed an accusing finger at Thomas, who stood still with a blank expression. This simply outraged Mary even more.

 

"You! You were there! I don't know how, but you were there!"

 

Mary was yelling now, uncaring of the spectacle she was making. However, Mr. Carson was caring.

 

"Milady, why don't we all calm down and then we can talk about what Barrow may or may not have done."

 

"No! He was there, at the hospital when George was born!"

 

Everyone looked even more confused. Wasn't Thomas here at the Abbey with them? They had all just arrived back from Scotland. Thomas raised his head and looked Mary in the eyes.

 

"Yes Milady, I was there."

 

"Mathew was just leaving when you showed up in the doorway. You-you simply said 'Master Crawley, please drive safely' and then you left. . ."

 

"How did you know?!"

 

The staff watched silently as Mary tightly hugged Thomas and cried into his shoulder. Thomas stood still, arms by his side. He whispered in her ear.

 

_"I'm sorry"_

 

"Why?! Why didn't he listen?!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thomas fidgeted with the Vortex Manipulator on his wrist, his thumb running over the leather flap nervously. Mr. Carson had left with Anna and Lady Mary a couple minutes ago. Anna to escort Mary to her room and Carson to talk to Mr. Crawley. Thomas unbuttoned the leather flip, opening it up. He looked over the device, wondering what he should do. According to his vortex manipulator, Jack was in the year 2010. Probably with that Torchwood team of his.

Thomas's hand hovered over the panel. Should he go back and confront Lady Mary alone, so as to not make a scene? He had already gone back multiple times to try and save Mathew, but it never worked and he knew he could never save Sybil. Her death was something time travel could never fix. Maybe he should just leave. Go forward to Jack, rejoin Torchwood. Jack wouldn't mind. The two of them jumped through time and space weekly.

 

But something kept him here. Something that made him return after every trip. Any time off he got at Downton was used to travel the universe, through time. But he always returned, even after years of traveling with Jack, Thomas always came back just after he had left. Years passed for him, while minutes passed here.

 

Maybe, deep inside, Thomas felt a sort of loyalty towards the family. His first job had been at Downton Abbey, at the age of 14. He had been here ten years when he met Jack. As much as Thomas loved flying through space and time, he had been born in this era. He still had family alive here.

 

Thomas knew he couldn't stay forever. Eventually people would notice that he was no longer aging. Some had already noticed his healing abilities. Thomas needed a break.

 

He dialed in the date, time, and place he wished to go, and in the blink of an eye, he was inside Torchwood's hub, 2010. He almost immediately got a hug from a squealing Gwen, who was the first to see him. Jack soon swooped down, giving him a long kiss after Gwen had let go. Thomas sighed as he smiled into the kiss of his lover.

 

A couple years away from the Abbey would do him some good.


End file.
